Silver Moon
by ColdTenshiEyes
Summary: Rin gets kidnapped by Naraku, but this time it might be worse. What will Sesshomaru do? Rated just in case. My 1st! Yea! Chap 9 is up! or is it 8... it's both ok!
1. Default Chapter

Silver Moon

O.K. People like I said Spare me K These are just profiles you just might want to know cause there are some new characters. So here we go with them K Don't own them so don't sue.

Sesshomaru: 17 (Human Years) Gender: Male Dog/Poison DemonRin: 9 Female Mortal Sesshomaru's umm...follower?

Jaken: 40 (Human Years) Toad Demon Sesshomaru's assistant

(I own these guys though!) New be's

Sparky: 17 (Human Years) Gender: Male Tiger/Lightning Demon Sesshomaru's Child Hood Friend Kaminari: 15 (Human Years) Tiger/Blizzard Demon Sparky's Lil' Sister

Others ( I might not use them)

Villagers...just anyoneGiant Vulture DemonCentipede Demon


	2. Chapie 2

Chapie 2

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin cheerfully skipped towards him.

"What is it Rin?" he starred at her cold but not as cold to everyone else. She smiled widely showing as many teeth as she possibly could.

"All of my teeth are the same size! And there all back!"

Sesshomaru sighed silently. 'That's the 12 time this week she's shown me' Sesshomaru thought. He refused to show his irritation to her and just nodded. She smiled even brighter and kept skipping.

Jaken walked along with Ah and Un at least 5 meters away from his Lord. 'Stupid mortal girl!' He thought bitterly' takes all the attention of **_MY_** Lord then getting him to yell at me!' Suddenly he ran into the Sesshomaru's leg with a loud "Oomph! S-sorry my L-lord!" He remembered last time he did that! He got a very evil glare and a large (anime) bump on his head! Instead this time he stood motionless. "Rin freeze. Don't move" Rin stopped in her tracks with her giggle immediately turning off. Sesshomaru walked a lil' ahead of his 'follower'

'l know this scent' he thought uncomfortably. A mixture of tiger and women came to his nose. A chill came into the gentle breeze and clouds covered the sky. Suddenly a lightning bolt appeared and within it you could see a young male body.

Rin's eyes grew huge at the giant lighting bolt before her, and a person within it. When the lightning faded a very calmly yet as cold as Sesshomaru's said "Long time no see. Sesshomaru."

Cliffy! What you think? Tell me what you thinkRead & Review People! Please? Don't own so don't sue except the new guy in the lightning.


	3. Chapie 3

Chapie 3

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he did when he 'tested' tenseiga on Jaken the first time. "Rin you may move"

"Yes my Lord!" she smiled and hopped on her left foot over to Sesshomaru's side.

The young man before him was just the slightest bit taller than Sesshomaru. He wore a black Kimono with red all over the shoulders down. His hair was black with a purple tint down to his waist his eyes were golden and cold. He had armor similar to Sesshomaru's except with 2. He also had demonic markings on his wrist that were black and 2 on his face. Also had 2 swords on his belt as well.

'Wow he's pretty ' Rin thought ' but not as beautiful as Lord Sesshomaru!' she smiled at the man but in return she got a cold stare. She didn't mind thou, she was use to it by Sesshomaru.

"A human?" The man asked" You actually have a human following you Sess?"

Sesshomaru smelled spice and female demon sweat. "Still teasing the women I see Sparky?" Sparky smiled lightly then it disappeared. "Sparky? Rin and Jaken echoed.

"God Sess I thought I told to get rid of that damn frog. You deserve better than that coward."

'l wonder why l haven't got rid of that toad' he thought. Sesshomaru didn't speak but Sparky got it Sess couldn't.

Rin once again smiled" Who are you elder?" she bowed respectfully. Sesshomaru sighed ' He would never answer to a mere human girl as Rin' but to his surprise he did.

"I'm Sparky. Son of the Great General Tora. I took his place once my father died. Also l'm Sess's childhood friend. To you I'll be known as General Sparky." He replied.

"Yes My Lor-oops! General Sparky." Rin barely caught herself.

'That's the evil, young, snobby tiger who tried to kill me at least 10 years ago!' Jaken thought bitterly. 'Sesshomaru's father also had a general under him a tiger who also had a son when Sesshomaru was born. The boys played together and would torture me just because l'm a servant.'

"Stupid Tiger!" Jaken mumbled under his breath. Both Sesshomaru and Sparky threw a rock at him.

"Jack ass." Sparky growled.

Hehe whatcha think? Don't own so don't sew…except Sparky!

Sparky: Nobody own's me!

Sora Chi: I DO!

Sparky: Na-uh

Sora Chi: Uh-hu!

Sparky: Na-

Sesshomaru: Shut- up! Your giving Rin bad influences!

Sora Chi: Eh-he Sorry…gulp…He's mad!

Jaken: Read & Review!


	4. Chapie 4

Chapie 4

Oh people for this chapter I have added wowasyou! But only for this one, oh I'm renaming wowasto to Kurai. Ok!

"So what made you come Sparky?" Sesshomaru asked uncertainly.

"Nothing of importance just to see if you changed any." He replied.

Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Alright so I came to ask you a couple questions…but visiting you made a couple more add on to it."

" What are they you know I don't like a lot of questions."

" The same as always…" He was interrupted by a loud high pitched scream.

"Jaken STOP! AHHHH! YOU MEANIE!"

" Come back here you stupid mortal brat!" Jaken screeched.

"You Jerk Jaken! Get your hands off Rin! Grr!" Kurai growled.

Jaken was chasing Rin. And Kurai chased Jaken around Sesshomaru and Sparky. Sparky rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru's temper grew. Jaken was threating to hit her with his staff of two heads and Kurai was threating Jaken with a huge 'anime' bump on his head.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru growled sharply.

Jaken stopped in his tracks "Yes M-my L-lord?"

"Grrr…Stop Chasing Rin!" Sesshomaru growled without losing his calmness to much. "And you Kurai leave Jaken alone!" Sparky began to laugh. " What is so funny Sparky?"

"Nothing… it's just hilarious how your protecting that mortal girl."

"Feh. Shut up Sparky."

"As you wish my lord" He bowed mockingly. As the others hid behind Ah and Un in fear.

Some where not to far away from the obnoxious group……………………………………

"I want you to follow him."

"Alright, I guess."

"Be sure to get his retainer."

"I hear."

Kagura flew off on her giant feather. 'Stupid Naraku. All he cares about is stupid shit! I swear he's annoying and one day I shall be free! Wait that's it! I can get Sesshomaru to help me…sigh… never mind he already told me that if I'm going to get free do it myself. Damn it!' She moved her fan to make the wind shift the opposite way she was coming from.

Back with our crazy group ……………Wait! It's later that night now ok...

"My Lord and General may Ah, Un, Kurai, and I get more fire wood?"

"Yes go ahead Rin" She smiled widely "I'll be umm…we'll be back! Let's go Kurai, Ah and Un!"

As soon as they were out of the human hearing range Sparky asked "Now about earlier what I was going to ask was…Why do you have a human mortal with you? I mean out of all the demons in all Japan you're the last one I'd suspect."

"Sparky let me ask you something, why do you tease the women the way you do?" Sparky seemed confused but answered " I guess I enjoy doing that"

Sesshomaru starred at the half-dead, unconscious Jaken and answered" I guess I enjoy… her." After saying this Rin and Kurai reappeared with a load of fire wood.

Back with the unforgettable Kagura ……………………………………………………….

"Hmm…Sesshomaru actually enjoying something…that's new" Kagura whispered.

"How in the world am I supposed to get the mortal girl without Sesshomaru killing me. Also this..General.. He seems strong himself. Damn a tiger and a dog, just my luck"

Kagura sat back down next to her fire. 'Well Naraku didn't say anything about not bathing.' Kagura thought bitterly. 'If Naraku wasn't so damn lazy, he'd get the girl himself. Wait what is he planning to do to the girl? If he plans on 'playing' with her the same way he 'plays' with Kikyo than that's…uh! That's just gross!'

**Kagura's Flashback**

'**Oh Naraku, OH NARAKU!' Kikyo screamed as Naraku pushed into her harder.**

'**Like that now do we?' Naraku chuckled.**

'**God could they be any louder Kanna?' **

'**AAAAAAAHHHHHH NARAKU!'**

'**It appears so Kagura.'**

**Both sigh in disgust.**

**Kagura's Flashback Over**

'I swear that was disgusting! They did that for over 2 weeks! That freakin' clay pot is such a whore!' Kagura started walking to the river nearby.

Back with the almost sleeping group………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru sat there awake but stayed still not to awaken Rin who laid on his lap.

"Not to speak out of the blue Sess, but have you heard of Naraku?"

"Yeah, he's attacked more than enough times and my stupid half-demon Inuyasha always gets in the way."

"Feh. Half-Demons. Oh well, I guess you understand how much of a threat he is then"

"A threat? I don't think so. He's just another coward finding his escape easier by making a distraction go on outside of his castle, so you have to go after that or attack him and you usually go after his distraction."

"Hmmm… Well he's destroyed most of the Tiger Clan's land."

"So I've heard"

"**DANCE OF BLADES!"**

"What the hell?" Kurai exclaimed.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's going?" Rin asked innocently.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru growled

Kagura appeared out of no where with her fan ready to strike again" Lord Sesshomaru I'm flattered you remember me, buuuut now I don't care! Dance of Blades!"

Cliffy! Yea For the Cliffy! Alright if you want me to continue than I want, lets see, 8 reviews! Please? I only have 5 and there from Inuyasha1223, Shawana139, humgirland Wowasyou . Now that's sad. ;( But much love to them so please! Review and I'll tell what happens! Read & Review!


	5. Chapie 5

Chapie 5

Hey what's up? I'm so bored right now so I really don't care about reviews anymore! So I'm just going to type a Chapie every week. How's that sound? O.K. enough about that on with the show! Lol!

_Last time-"**DANCE OF BLADES!"**_

"_What the hell?" Kurai exclaimed._

"_Lord Sesshomaru what's going?" Rin asked innocently._

"_Kagura" Sesshomaru growled_

_Kagura appeared out of no where with her fan ready to strike again" Lord Sesshomaru I'm flattered you remember me, buuuut now I don't care! Dance of Blades!"_

" So this is the wench who has been bugging you, Sess?" "Unfortunately so…"Sesshomaru mumbled." Rin, Jaken step back with Ah and Un. Now."

Both Rin and Jaken managed to squeak out a 'yes my-lord'. They stepped off to a distance. Sesshomaru growled at the sorceress. " Unless you have a death wish Kagura I would leave now." "_Sorry_" she mocked back "It's orders."

"Enough with small talk your dead sorceress!" Sparky yelled as he pulled out his sword, Nagai Katana, and charged at Kagura. "Insolence fool!" Kagura yelled back in response. She pulled up her fan, and a demon puppet appeared. She made a sinister laugh and flew off to Kami-knows-were.

'What is she up to?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he cut the many demon in half. 'Stupid insolence fool Probly doesn't even know I'm getting closer and closer to his young ward, Rin if memory recalls it as. Damn I hope Naraku don't do much to her, she's still just a child.'

Sesshomaru watched as Sparky's new sword glowed a green tint of energy, and shot a blast at the demon puppet's tentacles. 'Damn what could she be up to?' That question still pondered Sesshomaru. 'She's got to be up to something. Every time she comes, she's only here for trouble.'

With Kagura

'Hmm… this will be easier than I thought it would be. There very eyes are glued to their _Master_ Sesshomaru. How touching.' Kagura rolled her eyes she hated the word master after what Naraku put her through. She easily walked up behind Jaken without being noticed and knocked him out cold. Jaken made a fainting noise, and fell on the ground with a '**_THUD_**' Kagura put her foot on top of the toad. 'Stupid toad why does Sesshomaru keep you?' Right after that thought Rin turned to see what made the fainting noise.

With Rin

Rin watched as her Lord Sesshomaru cut the many demon in half. 'Wow! Him and General are very strong indeed!' Rin thought in amazement. 'I can't wait to go back to the castle and pick wonderful pretty flowers for Lord Sesshomaru and if Gen-' Rin's thoughts were cut out by a little fainting sound like Jaken made when Sesshomaru would kick him and a '**_THUD_**'.

Rin turned around to see not Sesshomaru kicking Jaken but, Kagura standing there with one of her feet on top of Jaken and a smirk. Kagura grabbed the girl and put a cloth over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Ah and Un seemed to be lost in a train of thought over the battle and shot a beam at a couple of demon's on their master's opposite side. With that Kagura grabbed her feather out of her hair and took it to the skies.

With Sparky

Sparky dodged yet another tentacle from Naraku's pathetic demon puppet. 'This is getting boring really fast.' He through out a bored yawn. 'I don't see why Sesshomaru deals with shit from an annoying hanyou as Naraku. But then again…He is stronger than your average hanyou. Something about a Sacrent Jewel Shard or something like that.'

As Sparky threw his last blow to the annoying youkai puppet, he heard Sesshomaru growl more fierce than ever, and his eyes were glowing there tainted red. 'He was about to transform!'

"_Kagura! Don't think you can ever escape my grasp_!" Sesshomaru roared out. "Don't waste your breath _Lord_ Sesshomaru! Naraku will be seeing with your little human wench here!" Kagura snickered at the young lord.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru yet again used Tokijin to kill off the demon's that were keeping him busy. He heard a blast coming from Ah and Un. 'Good at least the dragon is doing something to protect Rin.' He watched as his companion Sparky dodged another tentacle.

Then Sesshomaru smelled it… Rin! Kagura had knocked Jaken out senseless, and while Ah and Un were trying to help him out Kagura abducted Rin yet again! He felt that strange feeling, that one feeling he only got when Rin wasn't happy, when she was frightened or when he really first felt it… When Naraku kidnapped Rin the first time. He felt almost hopeless, yet scared for her safety.

Sesshomaru could feel his demon blood rushing throughout him. His aura turned red and his eyes as well. His magenta stripes turned larger and his voice dripping with venom just as his growl. "_Kagura_" He snarled out "_Don't think you can ever escape my grasp!_!" Kagura merely replied "Don't waste your breath _Lord_ Sesshomaru! Naraku will be seeing with your little human wench here!" 'She's mocking me! That's it! This Sesshomaru does not stand for that!' Sesshomaru thought aggressively.

Then he heard Rin scream out "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't let her take me again! Lord Sesshomaru!" She was then cut off by Kagura putting a cloth around her mouth to keep quite again. That just set Sesshomaru off even more. "_ Kagura! Don't ever touch what is mine!"_ She just merely chuckled at him and flew off to Naraku's castle.

Hehehe! So what do you think? I'm having fun even though people don't seem to be enjoying it as much as I do. ;( so sad. Oh well!

Sesshomaru: What are you thinking giving _MY_ Rin to that wench! I'll kill her!

Kagura: Hello I'm right here I can here everything you just said!

Sesshomaru: Good then I won't have to repeat myself!

Sparky: Hmmm…That can't be good…

Rin: General Sparky, why are they fighting?

Jaken: You stupid mortal! They're fighting over you.

Rin: Oh! You mean they're fighting over who will get flowers first?

Sparky and Jaken anime fall : Sure Rin whatever you say..nervous laugh

Sora Chi: Read and Review please! Anybody have any chocolate?

Everybody anime sweat drops and/or stops arguing


	6. Chapie 6

Hey people! I got sick so sorry that I haven't updated! Please forgive! Please forgive! Anyways Chapie 6 is up and running! Don't own so don't sue!

Rin sat on Kagura's feather crying, trying not to but couldn't help herself. 'Lord Sesshomaru please oh please come get me from this evil lady!' Rin screamed in her head.

'Poor kid. I must admit, she has guts to try to keep from crying, but seeing as she's only, what 8, 9?' Kagura questioned herself. 'Well she should consider herself lucky. She could have been abducted by one of the demon puppets or something instead of me. Whatever Naraku has in mind, I hope it's not to cruel for her own fate.'

Rin sat there as she noticed how the moon was full. 'Lord Sesshomaru said he liked full moons…' she broke down in tears again. 'why don't he stop the evil lady? He could easily catch her. He's Lord Sesshomaru! He can do anything!' Rin reassured herself

'Does this child ever stop crying? One minute she's perfectly fine and the next she's balling her eyes out again!' Kagura yelled in her mind.

* * *

With Sesshomaru

"_Damn that Kagura!" _his eyes were now bleeding a dark red and his eyes were turning a bluish tint. (Do u guys ever watch Sess closely? His eyes do that when he freaks out)

'Damn that mortal must mean tons to get him, Sesshomaru so worked up about something so small. Maybe it's not so small to him, and what did she mean don't let her take me again?' Sparky asked himself.

There was a rustling in the trees and Sesshomaru instantly struck it with his poisonous claws. The trees melted but the figure seem to managed to escape the major dose of poison he struck out.

"Nice Sesshomaru, you let the idiot incarnation get the girl, AGAIN!" A tall young tiger female demoness screamed at him.

"_K-kam-_inari?" Sesshomaru half yelled and half calm voice. "You're so stupid mutt-face! You let that poor little girl get abducted once again! Is it me or do you have bad baby-sitting skills?" Kaminari yelled even louder at him. Sesshomaru was a loss for words. He barely ever had bad skills at taking care or protecting someone, so why now?

"Dog-breath! I'm talking to you!" "Ummm… correction sis, you're yelling, screeching, you name it." Sparky said sarcastically. "Grr! (would it be hiss?) Shut up Sparky! Just because you're 30 minutes older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around anymore!"

Sorry this Chapie is short it's just I'm bout to get caught and I don't want that!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooo sorry about the super long wait you guys! I've been working on Wings of a Tenshi…. SO SORRY! Ok, here's my new plan on this fanfic : I'm going to make Kagome also get kidnapped by Naraku, and then like make Sesshomaru go save them or something. (By them I mean Rin and Kags.) After awhile they, by them I mean Sess and Kags, fall in love and good ol' fluff like that.

If you guys like that Idea please e-mail me or review… I really need to know what you guys think… Sess/Kags or not? Either that I can make it a Sess/Rin, other idea : Sess saves Rin, ok you should of figured that. But Naraku does something indespically evil to hurt her. Sesshomaru swears his life to her, and stuff and Sparky and Kaminari help them fall in love when Rin gets a bit older. How about that one? Either way, Sesshomaru's going to fall in love.

I WANT REVIEWS! YOU'VE GOTTA TELL ME! YOU'RE THE READERS, I'M THE WRITER. I DON'T WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE! TELL ME, Sess/Kags, OR Sess/Rin? Other ideas? Through them at me! I need to know! I WON'T CONTINUE FANFIC TILL' YOU PEEPS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I WANT AT LEAST, 10 REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT! 

10 reviews from each till the next, well would that be 30? Whatever! REVIEW!

Animespiral com

Fanfiction net

Mediaminor org

Understand? Thanxs! L8ers till you review ok! I won't continue this fanfic till then, so you'll either review or suffer! MUHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8 and 9 in a way I suppose

Haha, I finally received my 10 reviews fromyou so yea! I'm going to continue this fanfiction. The thing is, it's going to be a Sess/Rin. Almost everybody who reviewed is a Sess/Kags hater. Which kind of hurts, but hey I can give Sess and Rin a try in this. Just to warn you guys, I haven't made a Sess/Rin one yet. So this is my first Sess/Rin, and also my first fanfiction. But Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be in this fanfiction. She plays an important part in the fanfiction. Don't worry I'll have other fanfictions about them together too. Ok on with the fanfiction that took so long to update.

Don't own so don't sue, if you do…. Sesshomaru will give you a piece of my mind.

* * *

_Chapter8 and 9 Lost Hope_

Sesshomaru stood there staring hard at the sky; it had been three hours since Rin's abduction. Jaken was still knocked out from Kagura and Ah-Un were practically morning over the lose of Rin. Kaminari was muttering insults about how bad dogs were with children and Sparky was muttering how stupid mortals were. It was giving Sesshomaru a headache and he wanted to go find Rin but Kaminari insisted that they rest some and then go after her in the morning. Sesshomaru had given in, Kaminari was angry, and she wasn't to nice when she was angry.

Sesshomaru struck another tree from his position, pretending it was Naraku and how he was going to get him for hurting Rin. If Rin was the slightest bit emotionally or physically hurt, he was sure to die. Sesshomaru never understood why Rin was so special to him, or why he even cared for her. But he knew one thing, soon she'd be turning into a woman and he didn't exactly want to explain the things that would be going on with her body. Also he didn't think he could take it; he knew he loved her in a father-daughter relationship but he didn't know whether he liked her as a mate. That's why he feared her physical changes. Yes Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he did fear one thing. And that was that thing.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, it was haunting, all he could see was Rin. Actually he could see two of her, one as a child as she was now, and one… as a woman. She was elegantly beautiful. One of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. She had straight long hair to her waist; her eyes were a milky chocolate color shining brighter than the sun itself. She had a couple flowers in her hair. She wore no make up, and her kimono showed off the perfect curves. She had on a white kimono that faded into a light purple as it made its way down. It had light pink Sakura petals dancing on it, her obi as well faded into the white and purple. Her sleeves were slightly longer than necessary. But her smile, her smile was beautiful, it didn't show her teeth but it had a smile that showed love and care.

Sesshomaru woke up, slightly panting. 'It was a dream?' Sesshomaru asked himself. He looked around, Kaminari was curled up into a ball by the campfire, Sparky was leaning against a tree with his head down making his bangs cascade over his eyes, but Sesshomaru could tell he was sleeping. Jaken and Ah-Un, was as were sleeping as well. 'What had that meant? That dream, I could of sworn I was still awake.' Sesshomaru thought, unhappily. He was never the one to get confused easily, and now this mere dream this vision he was having was haunting him. The older version was making Sesshomaru feel something he should never feel in his lower regions. Sesshomaru sighed and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do. He had 2 more hours until the sun came up; Sesshomaru sniffed the air, looking for spring water. Sesshomaru started heading north, were he smelt a very calm spring.

Sesshomaru slowly approached the water; a scent of a spring had always calmed his nerves. Sesshomaru sighed, and stripped off his armor, next his hoari, and under shirt. (SP?) After that he slipped out of his boots and lastly his pants. (Drooling over Keyboard) Sesshomaru slipped into the gentle spring, watching the ripples go through out the water. Sesshomaru's long hair surrounding his very existence, his tail fell off of his shoulder and into the spring. He needed this badly. Not because of his stench but because it soothed him.

His thoughts were still on the older version of his Rin. 'Wait, were did that his find it's way?' Sesshomaru thought, he hated every moment of this. He heard a slight creek from the western area of the spring. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and smelt the air, it was only a squirrel, how he hated squirrels. He hated squirrels with a passion, and it happened just recently, too. Rin had been jumping around a field of flowers, almost like 24/7 when this squirrel demon came and attacked her; she had a deep cut in her arm and a smaller one on her cheek. When Sesshomaru had sensed the demon after her he instantly killed it. That's when our 'loving' Sesshomaru started hating squirrels even more than he already did.

Sesshomaru gently growled, this was really pissing him off. Sesshomaru scrubbed his body clean, he wanted to get Rin before she was injured. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Naraku will surly pay." Sesshomaru said with hate laced with his ice-cold voice.

* * *

Rin sat there in the corner of a cold dark room. 'Lord Sesshomaru…' she thought as she brought her knees to her small chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and silently cried. Why had the evil lady wanted her? Why was she here? What did they want with her? And… and why didn't Lord Sesshomaru defeat the evil lady? Rin used her dirty sleeve and wiped away the tears. Rin gasped, 'What if Lord Sesshomaru didn't want me anymore? What if he made a deal with the evil lady to take me away. What if he was planning on killing me?' Rin cried harder. 

Kagura walked through the hallways of Naraku's castle, 'How I hate the stench around here…' Kagura saw Kanna pass by, "Kanna, where's Naraku?" Kagura asked Kanna. Kanna turned to look at her with an expressionless face, "Follow me." She said with a hollow voice. Kagura walked with the small albino looking child, 'Why does Naraku want the brat so much? What could he possibly gain in simply torturing her, it would only cause Sesshomaru to be even more pissed off and more possessive. Maybe he can kill Naraku this time.'

Kagura sighed, Kanna had disappeared when she came to a certain door, Kagura stepped in. There was Naraku, sitting in a corner of the room like always, "I presume you received the child without fail Kagura?" Naraku asked in a manipulate type voice. Her red eyes met his darker ones, "Yes, I received the child as you wished. What are you to do with the brat?" she asked. Naraku smirked, "That is my concern… not yours." He laughed that would cause the dead to shake in fear.

Kagura walked out of the room, heading to her own, 'I don't like this one bit…' she thought as she entered her room. She sighed, as she laid in the bed, 'Tomorrow, hopefully, Naraku will allow me to spy on Sesshomaru.' She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, trust me, you will never see your little Rin the same way again." Naraku laughed out again in a menacing tone. "Never again…"

* * *

Rin awoke to Kagura walking in with some food. She was still backed into the corner with her arms wrapped around her small knees. Kagura sighed, "C'mon, let's eat breakfast." Rin shook from fear, "I'm not hungry" Rin said in a small, emotionless voice that could easily match Kanna's. 

Kagura shook her head, "No, let's eat… it's good trust me." Rin looked up at Kagura that was now sitting next to her, "Why did you take me?" Rin asked with watery eyes. Kagura again sighed, children were so innocent they didn't understand much, "I don't know, I was following orders. Now, let's eat." Kagura said trying to change the subject. Rin slowly took one of her small hands and grasped a pair of chopsticks. She stopped, "Can you please take the first bite? Please Lady…?" she asked in question. "It's Kagura, and don't call me lady. That's only around Sesshomaru. I will take the first bite."

Kagura did as she promised, they ate but neither really talked, Rin was so emotionless right then, it worried Kagura. After the breakfast Kagura left saying she had other duties. Rin nodded and fell into a light sleep.

Kagura walked down to the next hallway. 'Here I go again, fighting with this stupid bitch.' Kagura thought as she walked into another door. "What do you want Kagura?" a girl growled out. Kagura rolled her eyes, "What I always want, you to shut up, and plus I have to feed you like every Goddamned morning." Kagura growled at the little miko. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Damn you, when Inuyasha gets here, I'll make sure shreds you to pieces as well! Or I could purify your ass to hell, if you let me out of these shackles!" Kagome yelled at the demonic girl.

Kagura rolled her eyes, and fed Kagome, she hated this job. When Kagome didn't like a certain food, she'd spit it at Kagura and ask for something else. After feeding Kagome, Kagura stomped out with a couple wads of food on her. She went down three more hallways and into the bathing room.

* * *

Rin sat there in utter silence, her mind was blank, her heart was broken, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. He kept going through her mind and he wouldn't go away. Her bright chocolate eyes were dull watery pools of brown. When she awoke from her nap she heard Kagura cursing something about a girl named Kagome. Rin shook her head, it wasn't Lady Kagome, Kagura couldn't capture her too. 

Rin had looked up to Kagome as a mother that would travel with others. Kagome had found her once when she was lost. She had been attacked and Kagome saved her with her purifying powers. She had taken care of her until she was better and till Lord Sesshomaru came for her. This time, she didn't think Kagome and her purifying powers _or_ Lord Sesshomaru was going to save her.

'I cannot loose hope, I must not lose it, but I've been here 2 weeks and Inuyasha hasn't came for me yet.'

'Lord Sesshomaru don't want me anymore… he don't care for me…'

* * *

_My hope has descended to the very dirt I stand on, and yet I wonder would life really be the same? Would it really be the same if he did come for me, if he did love me? For my hope is gone and I don't feel anything. I feel cold and gone and emotionless. My pain is unbarable and yet, I don't do anything to solve it. Can someone heal me? Can someone really care for me in the world?_

* * *

That was chapter 9… it's about dang time I update it… I thought I never would. Oh, and this will be a romance, just not yet. It's going to be between Sesshomaru and Rin! But first we have to tie some loose strings and get this fanfiction moving! Yea! 


End file.
